ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Leos
Adam Leos, currently part of the GWF roster, is a professional wrestler from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He is the current holder of the BPW No limits Title. =The Beginning= Adam Leos grew up in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania where he idolized local professional wrestlers. After creating a backyard fed with a few friends he announced to his family that, after highschool, he would leave for a professional wrestling school but instantly his parents denied him of this dream. During this time the stranglehold his parents put on him tightened and he soon found himself working endless hours with the money going to his parents. Eventually he graduated high school and immediately left Philly to pursue his dream. At age 18, he enrolled in a training school and graduated at age 20. He then joined his first wrestling fed Chaotic Pro Wrestling. =Chaotic Pro Wrestling= Adam joined CPW and was pushed to lower midcard, as a face, and competed in his debut match against a returning veteran, "The Icon" Jared McCalister. Adam put up a vicious fight but ultimately losing the match and becoming injured with a broken leg in the process after attempting a dropkick but having it countered into McCalisters finisher, The Descent. Shortly after, he was fired from CPW. =Gamefaqs Professional Wrestling= Adam Leos started there almost a week after the fed started. He was pushed, as a face, to the main event due to his charisma and ring skill. He competed in a tournament for the GPW TV title but lost in the semi-finals due to interference by Mr. Hollywood, a movie star face. Shortly after the tournament, Adam turned heel by leaving his partner for that night, Mr. Hollywood to be pinned. After the match, the show closed with Adam giving Mr. Hollywood two middle fingers. Mr. Hollywood eventually won the fued but Adam had gained an immense fanbase, even though he was heel. However, after being scheduled to win the World title from Mr. Hollywood at a later date but replaced last minute by a monster heel, Adam left GPW in search of other stardome. =Badger Professional Wrestling= Adam then joined a recently renewed fed Badger Pro Wrestling where in his first night at a supercard, competed and won a battle royal for a spot in that nights ladder match for a vacant No Limits Title. He eliminated 3 of the other 5 men competing in the battle royal, all eliminated with signature moves. Adam won the battle royal and a spot in the ladder match in under 6 minutes. Adam then went on to the main event that night for the No Limits title, a title which is the crown jewel of the lightweights in BPW. Adam defeated David Gage in under 23 minutes after using an Tiger-Bomb on a ladder which was elevated from the ring to the barrier. He climbed to the top and became the BPW No Limits champion. After defending the title successfully several times, he teamed up with "The East Coast Bad Boy" Alex James to compete in the tag team open as the "Bad Boy Lions". They made it to the finals but Adam became injured and was taken out on a stretcher during the match and consequently The Bad Boy Lion's lost the match for the Tag Team Championship. After becoming injured Adam was forced to give up the No Limits title. However, a few nights before he was scheduled to relinquish the title on a TV show that night, the company folded and allowed Adam to keep the No Limits title. As a result Adam now carries the No Limits title as his property and holds it very close to him. =Time off= After being injured and BPW going out of business due to booking issues, Adam was forced to return home to Philly. His parents, furious at him, kicked him out and told him to never return. Adam then bought a house in the outskirts of Philly and was forced to watch other wrestlers reach stardome. Angered by his lack of luck throughout the years he swore to become the best and hold every title in a company. After healing and training for a while, Adam returned to the wrestling scene and was hired by a veteran company Gamefaqs Wrestling Federation. =Gamefaqs Wrestling Federation= Debut After arriving at GWF, Adam Leos cut a debut promo which was not only a hit with the fans but with other wrestlers. However one, The Reprobate, came on and said that he had a previous meeting with Adam Leos. When Adam Leos confronted him on it, Reprobate simply said "In time, In time." Adam's debut match was on the February 22, 2008 edition of Friday Night Brawl, which was a triple threat against Jason Krist and Josh Taylor. The match was a physical one with Adam and Jason showing a rivalry and getting in the most offense. However near the end of the match, Adam was knocked out of the ring by Jason and was forced to watch him pin Josh Taylor. Adam had lost his debut match but was not pinned. After the match, a furious Adam was interviewed and addressed many things such as Josh Taylor being worthless, Jason Krist only winning by pinning Josh, The Reprobate stalking him, and veteran Mark Madison calling all newcomers arrogant and no talented. Adam replied with "Unfortunately, I have so much to achieve here and so many worthless people in my way that I simply don't have time to break the old man's hip and teach him that the future has arrived and there is no place for any has-been to be on this roster." In this interview Adam had also addressed that the GWF Global Tag Team Championship were recently vacated due to the champions not defending. As a result Adam had made a proposition to Jason Krist that they team up and achieve championship gold. Krist, who had not yet achieved a championship on GWF, stated that they will never be friends but for the sake of a championship and a starting place he would team up with Adam. Beginning of A Streak On the Sunday Brunch for that week, Adam once again faced Josh Taylor. Nearing the end of the match, Adam dodged a spear from Taylor, which hit the ref. During this time Taylor landed the Director's Cut, a variation of a split leg corkscrew moonsault. He covered Adam but the ref was still out. Adam then took advantage of Taylor, who was yelling at the ref to get up, and low-blowed him, followed by Adam's finisher, the Lion's Reign. Adam pinned Taylor to cement his first victory in GWF. However after the match, new manager, Brendan Flannigan requested a rematch in which he would appear in Taylor's corner, due to Taylor not having a win in GWF. The GM then made the match at Sunday Brunch's 10th episode anniversary show, which would be a super-card. Then shortly after that, Adam was informed that he would face his newly found tag-team partner, Jason Krist, on the next Friday Night Brawl. However on that night, Adam assualted Krist with a steel chair, forbidding Krist to face Adam that night. The Match would be rescheduled for the next week, in which Adam would win. Adam also beat Taylor again that week which would continue his undefeated Sunday Brunch streak. It was announced that on the following Sunday Brunch, Adam would face the GWF's resident super hero, Star-Man. Adam then announced that after he'd pin Star-Man, he expected the SB GM Robert Garland to come out and announce a match between Adam Leos and the GWF Interbrand Champion Damian DeVil. However the match ended in a double knockout after Adam superplexed Star-Man. After this Adam would go on to face veteran Alex Storm and on SB, he would compete in a ladder match against The Star-Man, The Reprobate and The Glasgow Mauler. The winner of this match would be allowed to be general manager for the following week. Adam would go onto Co-Win this match with The Star-Man after pulling the briefcase down at the same time. FNB Trials On FNB, Adam would put up incredible efforts against Alex Storm and Debolt Dragonsbane but ultimately losing two weeks in a row. It was announced that at the March 23rd PPV Adam would face The Canadian Kid in the preshow. Adam would go onto beat The Canadian Kid, who was considerably larger than him, by making him tap out to Adam's Anaconda Vice/Body Scissors combination, The Lion's Lock. This was the first time the Lion's Lock was used in GWF. On March 25th, Adam chose to return to his roots and name the Lion's Lock to the South Philly Lockdown, claiming it displays more pride. He also renamed the Lion's Reign to Obsession DDT. He claims that this is named after his deep desire for championship gold. Continuation of The Streak He then went on to beat the Star Man in a match on the Sunday Brunch he and Star Man ran. The stipulation was that whoever won the match, a representative would go onto face The Contender in a number one contenders match for the Interbrand Title, while the loser's representative would face Mikey Badass. Adam won this match and his rep, Falcon, went onto the match with The Contender. Falcon won this match and faced Damian DeVil, the reigning champ, the same night. Adam had a hand in distracting the ref while Michael Smart, long time foe of Damian, could hit him with a steel chair and have Falcon pin him. The show ended with Adam and Michael raising the new champ's arms. Sunday Brunch would then go on hiatus, until owner of SB, Robert Garland would announce that at GWF Last Man Standing, there would be a pre-show battle royal, with members of Sunday Brunch and members of other federations would compete for the Sunday Brunch Interbrand Title. The Rep Fued On Friday Night Brawl, Adam would compete in Championship Chase tournament where he would face, and beat, The Reprobate in the first round. However, after the match, The Reprobate would attack, and perform his finisher the STILLmatic DDT twice, thus injuring his neck and taking him out of the tournament. Adam would then seek revenge on The Reprobate. On the next FNB, Adam would commentate on a match between Josh The Jersey Boy and Rep. During the match, Rep would taunt Adam until near the end of the match, Adam would deliver an Obsession DDT to Rep, thus causing him to lose. However, this fued was dropped due to Rep announcing his leaving of GWF. On Friday Night Brawl, it was announced that Adam would face the veteran Mark Madison. After a lengthy match, Adam managed to roll up Mark, giving him the win. However, after the match, Madison attacked Adam with a chair until Nick Nitro, a returning GWF veteran, came for the save. Suprisingly, Rep would return in the next week, competing with Adam in a tag match against Nitro and Madison. Rep and Adam would not cooperate in the match, but Adam would ultimately pick up the win after dodging a clothesline by Madison and planting him with an Obsession DDT. The fued then turned into Rep vs Mark Madison, while Adam went on to battle for the GWF International-Xtreme Championship. The Obsession Era Adam would go on to compete and win the Sunday Brunch Interbrand Championship by teaming up with Falcon and eliminating a vast majority of the competetors. However after the second to last man was eliminated, Adam would toss Falcon over the top rope while his back was turned, winning the Interbrand Championship and ending the "Hollywood Era" on Sunday Brunch. Adam would then face Falcon on the next Sunday Brunch which he was intentionally disqualified in orfer to keep his title. This would end Adam's Sunday Brunch Streak, however he would still be considered unpinned and unsubmitted. =Achievements= :*1x BPW No Limits Champion (Owns after BPW shut down) :*1x GWF Sunday Brunch Interbrand Champion (Current) =Wrestling Facts= *'Theme Song' :*"Laser Life" -The Blood Brothers (GPW and CPW) :*"Burn Piano, Island" -The Blood Brothers (Current) *'Signature moves and Finishers' :*Obsession DDT -(Impaler DDT) :*South Philly Lockdown -(Anaconada vice with Body Scissors) :*Leobomb -(Tiger-bomb) :*Lion's Rising Flame -(450 corkscrew splash) :*Spear :*Top rope Sommersault Cutter :*Shining Wizard